pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Floatzel
|} Floatzel (Japanese: フローゼル Flowsel) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 26. Biology Floatzel is an orange Pokémon resembling an anthropomorphic otter or weasel with longer arms than legs. It has four fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot. It's feet are small in comparison to the rest of the body. It has two pointed blue fins on its arms, two aligned, backward-swept, pointed fins on its head, and two tails. The yellow flotation device, which seems to be made of rubber or a similar substance, gives the impression of an inflatable . The floatation sac goes in a kind of ring behind its head, down infront of its arms, then back behind its back above the tails. When it lays on its back, the flotation sac could also be interpreted as a sort of inflatable dinghy using its tails as a propeller and its fins as oars. It's tails can infinitely spin around like propeller blades. Its forelimbs and tails are tipped in cream, and there is an orange teardrop shape near the bottom of its cream belly. Floatzel also has a circular cream spot in the center of its head, cream eyelids and a pattern of two black triangles on the edges of its cream muzzle. It has one cream, slightly protruding, oval-shaped spot on its back if it is female and two if it is male. It has small, sharp canine teeth, the top two of which can be seen when its mouth is closed. It can use its swimming capabilities to assist in the rescues of drowning people. To help it dive, Floatzel can deflate its floatation sac, and then inflate it once again when it wishes to surface. It is a fresh water Pokemon and tends to inhabit swift-moving rivers. Some believe Floatzel is a fish-eater. In the anime Major appearances Floatzel made its debut in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1). Kellyn used his Capture Styler on a wild Floatzel so he could use it to escape from a group of that belonged to Hunter J's Henchmen. Crasher Wake used a Floatzel against Ash's Buizel in A Crasher Course in Power!. 's Floatzel first appeared in Last Call — First Round!. Minor appearances Conway used a Floatzel in the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A Floatzel made a brief appearance under the ownership of a Trainer in the Lily of the Valley Conference in An Old Family Blend!. Two Floatzel appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. Pokédex entries . Its flotation sac developed as an aid in chasing aquatic prey. Floatzel can also carry people on its back.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, a Floatzel is first seen acting as the motor jet for Professor Rowan and his assistant ( 's father) as they arrived in Canalave City. Later, Crasher Wake has a Floatzel, which he used to battle Platinum's Empoleon, but after a close battle, lost. A few volumes later, under Wake's command, attempted to catch one himself, but failed to do so and resorted to catching the weaker . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , , and , Fuego Ironworks, }} , , , , and , Fuego Ironworks, }} }} |} |} and ( ing in )}} , , and , , Nature Preserve, Lostlorn Forest ( ing in )}} |} |} , , and , Frost Cavern, Couriway Town, ( ing) Friend Safari (Water)}} |} |} In side games |area=Vien Forest, Union Road, Crysta Cave}} |area=Bright Beach}} |area=Beach Zone}} |area=Oblivia Ruins, Ice Temple}} |} |} |area=Beach: Seabreeze Trail (Post-ending), Sunny Seashore}} |area=Conductor Room: Frozen Runway}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 1}} |area=Jungle Verde: Stage 145}} |area=White Ruins: Seabreeze Trail (Center Boss, Back)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- is the Attraction he specializes in, but he really likes , too! }} |- |} Evolution |no2=419 |name2=Floatzel |type1-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia Origin Floatzel is based on an , which is in the same family as weasels, however it resembles weasels a little more closely than it does otters. Floatzel also appears to be loosely based on the . Name origin Floatzel and Flowsel are combinations of ''flow, float and . In other languages and |fr=Mustéflott|frmeaning=From and |es=Floatzel|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Floatzel|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=플로젤 Pulrozel|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=浮潛鼬 Fú Qiǎn Yòu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Snorkeling weasel". Also, 浮 refers to floating, while 潛 refers to diving. }} External links |} de:Bojelin fr:Mustéflott it:Floatzel ja:フローゼル pl:Floatzel zh:浮潜鼬